


At the Beach

by owlpockets



Series: Femslash Big Bang 2015 [2]
Category: Rat Queens
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hot as balls in Palisade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Big Bang April challenge, "holiday." I went with the vacation meaning. Basically just flirty stuff. Very uncreative title again, oops.

“You know what we haven’t done in ages?” Betty asked, a slightly dreamy glaze passing over her eyes.

“Hm?” Dee didn’t look up from her book.

“Clean the bathroom?” Hannah offered.

Violet snorted. That was all too true. She thought by this point there should be actual psychotropic fungus growing in there, but it was still just ordinary mildew. Inconvenient.

“Yes, but…not that.” Betty leaned forward and leaned on her elbows. “Take a trip to the beach!”

Hannah clapped her hands together once and sat up from her slouch on the sofa. “Betty Bug, that’s the best idea I’ve heard all week.”

Violet couldn’t disagree. It was hot as balls in Palisade.

__

Aside from a few Smidgens sunbathing, the beach was blissfully empty. Violet preferred her beach days peaceful. Hannah was already floating on the lake on an inflated tube of her own creation, probably made out of some material they wouldn’t care to know about. Troll skin. Cow intestines. Something worse. Violet decided to think about something else. Like getting their umbrella set up before she ended up with more freckles. It was faded rainbow and horrible, but it was the only one they could find to buy on the way that was big enough to share.

Dee spread out a blanket on the sand, setting down a bag with bottles of wine and snacks. Betty dropped down on one corner of the blanket, popping a bottle and taking a sip before taking off her top and laying back. “Now this is what I’m talking about,” Betty sighed happily.

“Mm, I have to agree, this was a good idea,” Dee answered. She chose a spot under the shade of the umbrella, but stuck her legs out into the sun. “I need to even out these weird spring tan lines.”

“Hannah’s going to fry out there in that bikini. Why didn’t she put a little umbrella on that…thing?” Violet scooted into the shade, grabbing the bottle Betty opened. “Dibs on _not_ having to help her rub medicine on her pasty ass tomorrow.”

“Seconded!” Betty jumped in quickly.

“Aww…” Dee wrinkled her nose and leaned back on her elbows. “It’s always me. Don’t do I enough for you cunts already?”

Betty giggled and rolled onto her stomach. “Invent a healing spell for sunburn and you’d be set.”

Violet smiled around the mouth of the wine bottle. The three of them fell comfortably silent, lulled by the warmth of the sun and the slight ripple of the water. Dee turned her back to Violet and gave a tremendous yawn. Yeah, that was the right idea.

Betty had her eyes closed, but a twitching smile on her face told Violet she was awake. “Who wants to oil up my back~?”

“Not it!” Dee whipped an arm out and whacked Violet in the leg before she could even move the wine bottle away to answer.

Betty’s smile turned slightly lewd as she glanced to the side through half-lidded eyes and Violet heaved a dramatic sigh. “Yeah, yeah, I guess I deserve that.”

Privately, Violet didn’t mind. The tanning oil smelled nice and it only took a few swipes with her broad hand to cover Betty’s small shoulders. She grabbed the ornate brown glass bottle out of Betty’s satchel, snatching one of the blunts out of the front pocket as well after a moment’s hesitation. She drizzled a little of the oil onto Betty’s back and started gently kneading her fingers into the supple muscles of her shoulders.

“Mm, you are so good at that. Have you ever thought about opening one of those erotic massage parlors? You could make soooo much money.” Betty’s head was resting on her arms, hair flipped over to one side to expose her neck.

“Are you trying to say I have man hands?” Violet teased.

“Well, they are huge, but I’m into it,” Betty said, closing her eyes against in contentment.

“You are so weird,” Violet replied fondly. She swiped her hand one last time down Betty’s spine, wiping the excess oil off her hands with the edge of the blanket before rummaging for a match. 

The sound of the spark caused Betty to lift her head and squint at Violet. “Did you just steal that out of my bag?”

“Payment for services rendered,” Violet answered, puffing a small ring of smoke over Betty’s head. “But I might share.”

_

Violet was dragged out of bed the next morning by a very excited Betty. “Oh my gods, you have to come right now. Dee tried inventing a healing spell for sunburn and—” She was interrupted by a huge crash and a shriek.

“Wha?” Violet blinked and rubbed at her blurry eyes while Betty tugged at her other hand.

“Hurry!” Betty was grinning like a maniac.

Violet jumped up, nearly getting tangled in the sweaty sheet she had kicked down to the bottom of her bed in the night. She ran behind Betty, completely unprepared for what she saw in the living room. The first thing in her line of sight was the remains of their large hookah shattered over the floor; that was probably the crash. Dee’s back was to them, and she had both hands fisted in her hair. Hannah, sunburnt as red as Violet’s hair and clearly stunned speechless, was waving ten thin purple tentacles where her fingers should be.

“N’rygoth’s ballsack,” Violet blurted out. Betty was cackling silently into her palm next to her.


End file.
